Death of Olympus
by MichaelWiseOwlAthena'sHero
Summary: The Giant War is over and Percy and Annabeth have Settled down will Percy have a happily ever after or will he be fighing again not just for himself but for Olympus' future What starts out as a good day for a picnic turns into a war zone
1. prolauge

**Prologue**

Welcome if you are reading this you are one of the few mortals that have survived the Demon War. If you knew great. If not ops. My time as king of Olympus was just beginning when the war with the Primordials began and soon after the Demon War was going on. Funny I remember Rick Riordan, the last son of Athena, writing in Percy's journey how history repeats itself. But this time certainly doesn't count. There wasn't a Demon War or a war with Primordials. I fear for our children because next time Cronus shows up; I know that another war will soon follow. Sometimes I wonder if becoming the king of the gods was worth it but then I think of my wife and 12 kids along with Night's 5 and Percy's 8 and know that I made the right choice.

I have asked Night to help me write our journey down to leave with you and your family. Keep it safe and guarded, even at the cost of your life. On day we will return and put what's left of this world back to its former glory.

I have also stated Rachel Elizabeth Dare's prophecy in here to let you have an idea what will happen in this book.

**The gods will present a gift**

** And the sea will make mist**

** A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage**

** the demon child will make his cage **

**11 of the 14 will fall **

**And one shall lose a love to a fate worse than death"**

Sincerely,

Michael and Night


	2. Chapter 1 (3rd person POV)

**Chapter 1 (3****rd**** person POV)**

Percy and his closest friends sat on the pier when the Travis and Conner Stoll ran up. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Leo, Frank, Tyson, Ella. Chiron wants to see you all." "Why?" asked Annabeth. "Don't know..." said Travis. "… But it sounded important." finished Conner. "Come on guys." said Piper with a little charm-speak. They ran up to the Big House where Grover was talking to Chiron. "Grover!" yelled Percy, "You're back" "Children, let's go inside." said Chiron. "Mister Underwood, if you please." "I found sixteen." "Sixteen demi-gods?" said Jason, "All in one area? That's … unusual." "The thing is that they are more like Elementals them demigod but still demi-gods." "Where are they?" asked Nico. "Battling giants in St. Louis." "Not that big of a deal, right?" said Leo. "It is, they are **THE **Giants." "Mr. Valdez all jobs rescuing demi-gods are important." said Chiron with a smile, "As the greatest heroes of the Age you are the most likely to be able to join Camp Olympus." "Mrs. O'Leary, some other hellhounds, and I can shadow travel everyone there." said Nico. "Good. Everyone suit up," yelled Percy, "Be ready in 10 minutes." "Why yell?" asked Hazel. "We're all here."

As the greatest heroes of the age the gods had given each child a gift. It was a distinct set of armor that enhances the powers they already had and given them some they didn't have. Also once given the gods couldn't control the armor anymore.

**Percy**~ Percy, son of Poseidon, was given a set of armor that had waves woven into it and that could meld into his regular clothes. Also, as a gift, from his brother was a new wristwatch shield that Tyson had asked Hecate to weave magic into.

**Jason~ **Jason, son of Jupiter, and champion of Juno was given a set of golden armor that looked as if it had lighting was woven into it from his father. And from Juno he was given a gold ring that could morph into any weapon he desired and could not be broken.

**Piper**~ Piper, daughter or Aphrodite, had been given a set of red armor with pink swirls in it. It allows her to understand any language and enhanced her charm speak.

**Annabeth**~ Annabeth, daughter of Athena, was given a set of silver/gray armor that allows her to turn into a barn owl

**Tyson**~ Tyson, son of Poseidon and half-brother of Percy, wasn't given armor but a spear that was able to change forms and was unbreakable.

**Ella**~ Ella, a harpy sister of Iris was given the power to teleport and was able to turn her feathers into knives at will.

**Leo**~ Leo, son of Hephaestus, had been given a set of orange armor with flame patterns that allows his flame powers to make him fly.

**Hazel**~ Hazel, daughter of Pluto sister of Nico, was given a set of armor mixed between precious stones and sea blue. She had made the color of her armor change from ebony to sea blue after Percy and Frank had washed away her curse and made it a gift. Her armor gives her the power to earthbend.

**Nico**~ Nico De' Angelo, son was of Hades and half- brother of Hazel, was given a set of pure black armor that rendered himself invisible, even from his Father. Also he got three hell hounds (Abraxas , Moonlight Brack ,and Siouxsie Fang )

**Thalia**~ Thalia (the daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason, and the lieutenant of Artimas) was given a black set of armor that had gold and silver spirals around it. Also it allows her to summon moon lighting when the moon is shining.

**Frank**~ Frank's red and gold armor was given to him by his father, Mars, and gives him the wisdom of fallen warriors. Also it shifts to accommodate any form he might chose.

Annabeth was the first back. "Chiron," she accused, "You know something about the new Demi-Gods Grover found." "Not now child, but I think that we will need some new cabins built when you return."

"Everyone ready," asked Nico. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson carrying Ella were on Mrs. O' Leary (read Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth). Leo, Piper and Jason were together on Moonlight Brack. "Just like old times," said Leo. "As I recall," said Piper, "The old times consisted of us fighting Cyclopes in abandoned warehouses, battling undead sorceresses, and earthborn trying to kill my dad." "Yeah, isn't it great?" said Jason. "Boys," she muttered. On Abraxas to their left was Hazel and Nico and to their right Thalia and Grover were on Siouxsie Fang, who was the smallest hound (about 1500 lbs.). Frank, in falcon form, cawed and circled to land on Hazel's shoulder. "Ok," said Nico, "People in the front lean forward and whisper St. Louis in your hound's ear." Mrs. Leary was the first to bund forward, followed by Abraxas, then Siouxsie Fang, and finally Moonlight Brack. As they passed through the shadow of the Big House and out through the shadow of a tree by the Gateway Arch they saw the giants being fought by the demigods. "I'm good let's go," said Nico when he saw Percy looking at him, "Let's do thisssss. Snore." He fell passed out under the tree. Next to him Mrs. O' Leary and the other hell hounds curled up and went to sleep also. "Come on guys," said Percy, "Here's the plan. Ella you stay here to guard Nico. Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Frank and Leo will attack the face and chest. Hazel, Tyson, Piper, and, will attack calves and feet, and I have the river. Break. " Annabeth turned in to a golden eagle owl and attacked one eye while frank in his falcon form attacked the other. Thalia shot arrows at the giants' mouths while Jason electrocuted the arrow tips. Leo had turned into the human torch and threw tools that he had caught on fire along with fireballs. Hazel summoned a flood of cursed gems that tore up the soles of the giant's feet. Overhead five boys and three girls flew not counting our guys. One of the girls fired a lightning bolt, the second a fireball, and the third a dark energy beam.

At the river there were already two girls and a boy there when Percy arrived. "What are you three doing?," Percy asked. "Thinking of a way to destroy the giants; we decided to make a tidal wave that Elsa will freeze then our lightning elementals will blast the power of Zeus into," said the boy. "If you can help it would be appreciated." "Ok. Jason! Thalia! Get ready to electrocute the ice. Everyone else get out of the way," said Percy through his earpiece that Leo had made. "Ready," they both said. Percy then made a tidal wave 150 feet tall that was enhanced to 500 feet by one of the two girls and the boy. "Jemstone, Carlos, Courtney now!," yelled the boy, who seemed to be their leader. The three people then made the earth swell around the giants and hold them in place. The final two of the sixteen jumped forward and hit the giants with their power. The first used sun rays to burn the giants so they had fifth degree burns while the second hit them, it seemed, with her mind. Two of their boys flew by and picked up the girls. "Now!," the boy and I yelled at us at the same time. Thalia, Jason, a girl with blond-white hair, and the boy next to me summoned a storm that struck right after Elsa froze the water to ice killing the giants instantly. We then went, as all kids would, to McDonalds after Nico and the hellhounds woke up.


	3. Chapter 2 (Michael's POV)

**Chapter 2 (Michael's POV)**

As we sat of the green where we had just battled with giants, Storm asked ," So who are you all?" The boy who fought next to us at the river swallowed a bite and said, "I'm Percy son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth daughter of Athena." The girl with shoulder length hair said, "I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artimas, the moon goddess. This is my brother, Jason the son of Jupiter and hero of Juno, and his girlfriend, Piper daughter of Aphrodite." She motioned to a boy with blond hair and a girl with long brownish-red hair. "I'm Leo," said the boy with orange eyes and red-gold hair. "I'm Frank, son of Mars," said the buff dude, "this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and over there with the hellhounds are Tyson and Ella." "That is my half-brother, Nico, over there under the arch. He is the only child of Hades left," said Hazel. "What do you mean?," I asked. "About three years ago he and his sister, Bianca, were at a boarding school up in Maine. Thalia, Annabeth, and I answered Grover's call for help," started Percy, "But the manticore of Westover Hall stopped us from removing them safely. He started to kidnap them and would have if I hadn't slowed him down. Anyway Annabeth sacrificed herself to save them. Soon after Bianca became a huntress of Artimas and followed with the other huntresses to camp half-blood. Zoey Nightshade, the lieutenant before Thalia, was given a prophecy to find Artimas who had been kidnapped by Atlas. On the way Bianca scarified herself to save me, Zoey, Grover, and Thalia. Nico has blamed me ever since for her death." (read Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse)

"Anyway," said Annabeth, "Who are you all." "I'm Michael Wiseowl, son of Athena. This is Storm aka Katie, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo. Next to her is Jemstone aka Titania, daughter of Gaea." "Gaea has a demigod well demi-primordial child?" asked Hazel in distaste. "I've never liked her since she killed me and my mother back in 1942." "Don't worry," said Jemstone, "I've never liked mum either." "Moving on," I said, "Next is Katara, mistress waterbender, then Comet Queen aka Vanessa daughter of Bellona. Over there are Sam, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Dimand. They are Apollo's kids. Over there, next to Tyson and Ella, are Mason (the son of Hyperion), Courtney (the daughter of Apollo and Hermes), Nether Queen aka Violet (Nemesis' granddaughter, the daughter of Raven), and Nemesis. Nemesis is named after the goddess of balance but is the daughter of Hecate. Elsa is the daughter of Khione but has turned to study the as a champion of Poseidon. Carlos Garcia is the child of Calypso and Hermes and Solstice/Equinox is the only known demigod child of Hebe." Michael, you know very well that I go by Solstice," the girl scolded. "Pardon my asking," said Storm," But why are you all here." "Don't be rude Storm," said Courtney walking up with Nico. "As you know I have been given a … request from my father on where we are to settle now that Guardian Manor is in ruins." "Who is your father Michael." "What? Oh my father is Theseus, the son of Poseidon." "That's impossible! Theseus died about 5,000 years ago." "Did the Stories ever say that he died." "They never did, Annabeth," said Piper. "Nico, can you tell if Theseus' soul is in the underworld," said Annabeth. "Oh he's there… he died in the Giant Battle against Encalcus. After he regenerated for the second time he killed dad only to have us kill him." "So, Encalcus was killed three times," said Piper. "What?!," said Katara. "We killed him the first time after he kidnapped Piper's dad," said Jason. "Anyway," I said, "After we killed him the second time, Lady Hestia appeared and told us that we were needed at the birthplace of the gods. Greece. When we got there Gaea had already risen with the giants at her side and the fighting had begun. One of our own, Daisy, fell in battle against Gaea. But the past is in the past."

"OMG I almost forgot, we are supposed to ask you all if you want to come to the new camp, Camp Olympus, only about twenty campers are there along with Chiron," said Percy. "I will go," I said. "So will I," said Courtney, "We all will. Nico can you shadow travel us all." "I think so but the Hellhounds and I can't get everyone there alone, we'll need help." "I'll help you," said Violet, "I can teleport large groups of people like my mother, Raven. If you connect your shadow traveling to my teleporting then we can get all twenty-seven of us plus the four hellhounds there faster."


End file.
